These Scarred Wings
by Griffin Stone
Summary: An absent-minded book-lover and her secretive companion visit Ponyville, bearing special skills and old pain.
1. Intro

**A/N: This is an old fan fiction that I am brushing up as I post. It _is_ completed, so expect another part on Friday. **

**I actually cannot remember what season (maybe four) I wrote this to be in, but Twilight is an alicorn, and Rainbow Dash is still in the reserves.**

* * *

It started out as a normal day for Rainbow Dash. She was zipping back-and-forth across the sky cloud-busting. Halfway through a complex aerial backflip, she noticed a pony walking below her. It was only a quick glance, but Rainbow Dash always saw details best while flying.

The pony, a unicorn, had dark blue skin and horn, and her even darker blue mane and tail were short and mussed. Her cutie mark was a closed book with a brown cover. Saddlebags stuffed with books hung from the pony's sides. An aura of blue surrounded her horn and the book hovering in front of her face. Not just any book, but a Daring Do book!

Rainbow Rash finished her backflip with a flourish before zooming down toward the stranger, who didn't even slow as Rainbow Dash landed on the path beside her. Rainbow Dash matched her pace.

"I see you're reading Daring Do there," Rainbow Dash commented.

The pony kept walking as if she hadn't heard. Rainbow Dash took a peek at the book again, delighted to see that it was the latest of the Daring Do books, the very one that Rainbow Dash herself was included in.

"You know, I was there during that adventure. I was Daring Do's sidekick," Rainbow Dash said, trying to stay casual.

Still no response.

Rainbow Dash looked at the stranger curiously. How did she see where she was going with that book in her face? She decided to change tact.

"So, are you headed to Ponyville? This road leads right there."

The stranger merely turned a page. Rainbow Dash caught a glimpse of purple eyes before the face was once again hidden by the book.

Rainbow Dash held back a snort. This pony was about as talkative as Maud, Pinkie Pie's laid-back and rather unexcitable sister. Well, she was nearly done with the book. Maybe she would be more willing to talk then.

After a few more moments, the pony halted. She closed the book and turned to put it into a saddlebag. As she faced forward again, Rainbow Dash got her first good look at the pony's face.

Her eyes were not purple, but sky-blue. The red rimming the blue had made them appear purple. Her eyes were half shut and had dark shadows underneath.

"Um... are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, as the pony swayed on her hooves.

The pony blinked slowly and turned to Rainbow Dash. She mumbled something about a comet before collapsing.

Rainbow Dash stared wide-eyed at the pony. "Guess not."

* * *

 **A/N: Cue theme music.**


	2. Abrupt Introductions

"SPIIIIKE!" Twilight's call echoed through the castle, bringing Spike running.

Spike hesitated outside the library door. He had a pretty good idea what he was going to find on the other side of the door and wasn't looking forward to seeing it.

"Spike!"

Spike took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The library was an enormous round room with bookshelves lining every wall and a huge round table in the center of the floor. Four crystal trees, their bare branches stretching toward the ceiling, seemed to grow from the floor. A purple hammock with a plush blanket in it hung from one of the branches. The ceiling was mostly glass, with a skylight Twilight sometimes used to go in or out.

Normally, books filled the shelves, but half the books were piled on the floor. The books still in place were currently being removed by Twilight as she flew from shelf to shelf.

"Twilight, we just organized those two days ago!" Spike complained.

The purple alicorn paused and looked over at Spike. "Yes, but at the time, I didn't realize how illogical it was to organize the books by color and size. It sure looks the best," Twilight sounded wistful, "But I just can't find the books I'm looking for! I'm going to organize them, alphabetically, by author."

Spike sighed, but didn't bother to argue or tell Twilight that he had said that very same thing two days ago. Instead, he walked to the nearest pile of books and began sorting through them. A moment later, there was a shout from outside.

"Twilight!"

Spike winced, recognizing Rainbow Dash's voice. In seconds, she'd come crashing through one of the doors and make a mess of the library. At least the books needed to be removed in the first place. After a moment of silence, Spike looked around, then up.

Rainbow Dash was hovering over the skylight, holding a pony in her forelegs. She carried stuffed saddlebags over one hind leg, while trying to open the skylight with the other.

"A little help?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight flew up to the skylight and opened it. Rainbow Dash zoomed past Twilight and laid the pony, who appeared to be unconscious, on the floor with the saddlebags beside her. She turned her worried face up at Twilight.

"Twilight, you have to help her!" Rainbow Dash said in a rush, her voice cracking like it sometimes did when she was upset.

"Slow down," Twilight said, landing beside Rainbow Dash. "Start at the beginning."

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath. "I was cloud-busting outside Ponyville when I saw her walking below me. She was reading Daring Do, so I went down to talk to her, but she just collapsed! I think she might be sick!"

"You should have brought her to the hospital, not here," Twilight said. "I know some healing spells, but I'm not a doctor."

Rainbow Dash winced. "Oops."

"Don't worry, let's just get her to a doctor," Twilight said.

"Wait a second." Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at Spike, who had been walking around the stranger and looking at her eyes. "I think I know what's wrong." Spike straightened and looked at them. "She has... book exhaustion."

"Wha-at?" Twilight asked, while Rainbow Dash just looked confused.

Spike stared soberly at the pair for a moment. Then, unable to keep a straight face, Spike fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Spike, be serious. This pony could be really sick!" Twilight scolded.

Spike sat up and, still laughing slightly, said, "I am being serious. This used to happen to you all the time before you came to Ponyville. You'd get so caught up in your books that you wouldn't eat or sleep until you collapsed from exhaustion."

Twilight raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I don't remember that."

"I'm not surprised," Spike said. "You'd keep reading until you couldn't function, then a read a couple more books. Then you'd fall asleep and wake up the next morning acting like it never happened."

"Well, that explains why I sometimes woke up on the floor feeling like I hadn't eaten in two or three days." Twilight said thoughtfully.

"Because you hadn't."

Twilight looked from Spike to the sleeping pony, then back. "Are you sure that's all that is wrong with her?"

"Positive," Spike said.

"So what should we do with her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just let her sleep. Though she might not wake up until tomorrow, so you should probably get her a pillow or something," Spike said.

"Or, better yet, a hammock," Twilight suggested. "Could you help me, Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash cradled the pony between them. They flew up to the hammock and settled the pony inside. They hovered on opposite sides of the hammock, watching as the pony murmured in her sleep and burrowed under the blanket Twilight had covered her with until only the tip of her horn showed.

"I don't recognize her. Do you?" Twilight asked.

"Never seen her before," Rainbow Dash responded. "Maybe Pinkie Pie knows who she is."

Twilight smiled. "You're probably right. Let's go ask her."

"Wait a moment," Rainbow Dash called as Twilight started towards the skylight. "What if she wakes up while we are gone?"

"Spike's here," Twilight said.

"No, I mean, what if she wants to get down?"

"No problem," Rainbow Dash started at Spike's voice directly behind her. She quickly turned, surprised to see Spike standing on the branch that held the hammock. "There are lots of claw- I mean, hoof- holds on these trees. We'll be fine."

Rainbow Dash nodded. With one last glance at the bundle in the hammock, she flew up and out of the skylight to where Twilight waited.

"While you're waiting, Spike, why don't you start cleaning up in there. It's a mess," Twilight suggested before she and Rainbow Dash headed off to find Pinkie Pie.

Spike looked down at the books scattered across the floor. Holding back a sigh, he began slowly making his way to the floor.

* * *

On a road just outside of Ponyville, Rarity and Fluttershy were walking and talking. Well, Rarity was talking. Fluttershy was just nodding.

Rarity was telling Fluttershy of her latest dress- inspired by the reddening leaves of fall- when a pegasus came diving out of nowhere and thumped down in front of them. Fluttershy squeaked and dove behind Rarity, who stepped back from the cloud of dust that the pony had thrown out.

"Honestly, Rainbow Dash, how many times must..." Rarity trailed off as the dust settled. That wasn't Rainbow Dash.

The pegasus was an older stallion carrying green tattered saddlebags. His yellow eyes, yellow-tipped wings, and cutie mark of a yellow blazing comet cutie mark stood out in stark comparison to his pitch black skin. His mane and tail, also black, were short and orderly. Several scars were evident on the stallion, the most prominent one stretching across the length of his right wing.

The stallion suddenly leaned forward. Rarity quickly retreated a couple steps. The stallion looked confused for a moment, then shook his head.

"Have you seen a blue unicorn mare around here lately?" the stallion asked.

For a moment, Rarity could only stare open-mouthed at the stranger. Then she narrowed her eyes, closed her mouth, and drew herself up.

"No, I haven't. If that is all you need, I will kindly ask you to move along," Rarity turned to face Fluttershy. "Stallions! Thinking they can just come crashing in wherever they like. Humph. Come on, Fluttershy, let's get you back to your cottage."

"I-I'm sorry," came a quiet voice.

Rarity and Fluttershy both looked at the stallion. He had his head lowered and an embarrassed look on his face. While it might have been Rarity's imagination, his wingtips seemed to be glowing slightly.

"I didn't intend to frighten you," the stallion added.

Fluttershy crept around Rarity to get a closer look at the stallion. "You're worried about something."

"Someone, really. That unicorn I mentioned? I have been looking for her for two days now."

"Oh, my! No wonder you are worried!" Fluttershy said.

Rarity, however, wasn't concerned. "I think your friend will be just fine. If it was a foal or filly, I would understand, but we unicorns can take care of ourselves."

The pegasus sounded like he was trying not to smile as he said, "I'm sure you can, but my friend Blu has a tendency to... not pay attention to her surroundings. She could walk straight into a den full of dragons and not notice!"

"Oh! That doesn't sound good," Fluttershy quivered out.

"Well, why did you let her go off by herself then?" Rarity said, only half joking.

"I've got to sleep sometime," the stallion said. "When I woke up, she was gone. I followed her tracks, but they disappeared a short way back. It's like she grew wings or something."

"Don't you worry. Your friend can't be too far away, and we will help you look," Rarity said.

"We are?" Fluttershy asked, then when Rarity gave her a look, quickly added, "Of course! We'll help you."

"Help with what?" Pinkie Pie suddenly leaped out of the bushes, making the stallion and Fluttershy start in surprise. "Is it a party? Are you planning a party? 'Cause if you are, I have everything right here!"

Pinkie Pie leaped into the bushes then back out, her hooves full of party hats, streamers, colorful banners, party horns, and a rather large cake. She plopped the whole pile on the ground, then turned and pulled a confetti cannon out as well!

"Pinkie Pie," Rarity interrupted before Pinkie Pie pulled out any more, "We're not planning a party."

"Oh." Pinkie Pie kicked the party supplies back into the bushes. "Then what are you doing?"

"We're looking for a unicorn," Rarity said.

"Her name's Blu," the stallion put in.

"Hmm... What does she look like?" Pinkie Pie asked.

The stallion looked flustered. "Like a blue unicorn?"

"You don't know either? How are you supposed to know when you find her, then? Oh, I know, she'll be the one who comes when you call her!" Without waiting for a response, Pinkie Pie hopped away, calling, "Blu!"

The stallion stared in the direction Pinkie Pie had gone, eyes wide, before he turned to Rarity.

"Excitable, that one is," he commented.

"That's Pinkie Pie for you," Rarity said. "Oh, silly me, I never introduced myself. I am Rarity and this is my friend Fluttershy."

The stallion bowed his head. "I am Blazing Comet, but please call me Comet. I must apologize- had I not been so frantic, I would have thought to introduce myself earlier."

"No apologies necessary. I understand completely," Rarity said with a wave of her hoof. "Now, I have an idea of where we can start looking for your friend. If Pinkie Pie hasn't seen Blu, maybe Twilight has."

"Yes, that sounds good," Fluttershy quietly agreed.

"If you think that's the best plan, I'm all for it," Comet said.

"Alright, then," Rarity said. "To Ponyville!"

* * *

 **A/N: Pinkie is my favorite pony to write.**


	3. Misguided Panic

When the trio reached Ponyville, Rarity went into full tour guide mode. She began eagerly pointing out the more prominent sights and coming festivals, unaware that Comet wasn't even listening.

"I think they are staring."

"Huh?" Rarity halted mid-explanation of the coming Butterfly Festival, a celebration sending off the butterflies as they fly to warmer weather.

Comet was standing so stiffly, he might have been an ebony statue. He looked as nervous as Fluttershy standing beside him, and his yellow wingtips were definitely glowing.

He was right, though. Ponies were stopping conversations and peering out windows to stare at him as he walked by.

Rarity trotted back and put a hoof around his shoulders, saying, "They are just curious. It's not often a new pony comes to Ponyville." She glanced at his wings. "Don't take this the wrong, but I'm sure the glowing wings are attracting the most attention."

"Really?" Comet ruffled his wings, looking proud. He started walking again, Rarity and Fluttershy at his side. "They always glow when I fly fast or feel strong emotions."

"How are you feeling now?" Fluttershy asked, her first words in fifteen minutes.

Comet shuffled his hooves. "Nervous. What if your friend Twilight hasn't seen Blu?"

"Then we will help you find her," Rarity said firmly.

"My forest friends will be happy to help," Fluttershy said as a couple birds landed on her back, chirping cheerfully.

Comet smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing," Rarity said. "Twilight is the Princess of Friendship and-"

Comet stopped short. "Are you talking about Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Well, of course. Who did you think I was talking about?" Rarity asked.

Comet didn't answer. He was visibly sweating, and his wingtips got brighter. Rarity had never seen anyone get so nervous about seeing Twilight.

Fluttershy circled Comet. "What's the matter?"

"I... I've never met royalty up close."

"It's no big deal. Twilight is just a regular pony like you or me," Rarity admonished. "And right now, she is your best bet to find Blu."

Rarity's words were the best she could have said. Reminded of his friend, Comet's eyes lost their wild look and his wings dimmed. He was still sweating, but he was calmer.

"You're right. I don't have time to worry about little things. Blu could be anywhere by now, and if Princes Twilight Sparkle can help me, so be it!"

Rarity laughed gently. "Just call her Twilight."

* * *

Twilight paced the wide balcony of her castle. Every now and then, she cast glances at the sky. She and Rainbow had separated to search for Pinkie Pie, agreeing to meet back at the castle after an hour. Pinkie, normally popping up every few moments, was nowhere to be seen.

"Twilight!" Twilight turned in time to see Rainbow Dash swoop in and land beside her. "I looked everywhere, but I didn't see Pinkie. Any luck?"

Twilight shook her head. "There's no sign of her anywhere."

"Oh, no! Not another one!" called a familiar voice.

There was a blur of pink, and suddenly Pinkie Pie was standing between Twilight and Rainbow Dash. She looked quickly between the two, her usually cheerful face creased with worry.

"Pinkie, where have you been?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, trying to find the lost pony," Pinkie answered.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but Twilight held up a hoof and said, "Pinkie, this missing pony wouldn't happen to be a blue unicorn mare, would it?"

Pinkie Pie leaped into the air and gasped, somehow remaining airborne as she exclaimed, "You're looking for her, too?!"

"No, Rainbow Dash found her," Twilight explained.

Pinkie Pie's hooves finally touched the balcony again. "Oh, good. That's one pony found. Now there is only one pony missing. Don't worry, I'll find her!"

"Wait-" Twilight started, but Pinkie had already run off.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash, who just shrugged. Then something caught her eye below.

"Its Rarity and Fluttershy," Twilight said, pointing.

"Who's that with them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight peered at the black pegasus. "I don't recognize him."

"Well, let's go see."

Twilight and Rainbow Dash flew down to greet the trio. As soon as he caught sight of them, the pegasus began shaking. Twilight cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at Rarity.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, this is Comet," Rarity said, then added in an exaggerated whisper, "He's a bit nervous."

Comet opened and closed his wings and shuffled his hooves. It was hard to say if he was nervous, embarrassed, or just plain twitchy.

"Comet needs your help," Fluttershy put in tentatively.

"Yes, tell her," Rarity prompted.

Comet took a deep breath and attempted to bow, but somehow tripped over his wings and fell on his face. He scrambled upright before anyone could offer to help.

"I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I have been before royalty."

Rarity and Fluttershy exchanged a curious glance. Hadn't Comet told them that he had never been close to royalty in the first place?

Comet forged on. "I came to ask for your assistance in finding a friend of mine."

Rainbow Dash dropped her eyelids so they were half-open. "Let me guess: blue unicorn mare."

Comet perked up. "You've seen Blu?"

"She's sleeping in the library," Twilight said.

All the tension seemed to melt away from Comet. His stiff stance relaxed and his wings finally stopped twitching. He closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Comet said. No one knew who he was talking to. Comet opened his eyes after a moment, in control once again. "Could you take me to her?"

"Come on in," Twilight invited with a wave of her wing.

Twilight led the group through the castle. Every now and then, there was a gasp from Comet as he spotted an ornate statue or tapestry. Twilight smiled. She never tired of watching ponies' responses to seeing her castle for the first time.

Just as Twilight was turning a corner, Spike came rushing around it. He crashed into Twilight so hard he fell onto his back and sent her stumbling backward.

"Spike! What's wrong?" Twilight asked, helping the little dragon stand.

"It's... she's...," Spike could barely speak through his panting.

"Spike, take a deep breath," Rarity said.

Spike did as he was instructed, all while gazing adoringly at the unicorn. Twilight had to wave a hoof in his face to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter? You look like you just lost your last gem," Twilight said.

The panic returned to Spike's face as he said, "The unicorn's missing!"

Everyone but Comet started talking at once, the ponies asking where she could be and Spike saying "I don't know" over and over again. Finally, Comet waved a hoof to quiet them, then turned to Spike.

"Can you show me to the library?" he asked.

Spike nodded and ran back the way he had come. Comet followed and, after a moment, so did the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Funnily enough, this story was supposed to center on Blu. But, as the title suggests, Comet ended up the main focus.**


	4. Finding Blu (Again)

"Here it is."

Comet surveyed the room. Stacks of books filled a majority of the room, so he started walking around the library, careful to avoid the books scattered about the floor.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her," Rainbow Dash said.

Spike lowered his eyes. "I just looked away for a second."

"There is no need to get so upset," Rarity comforted the distraught dragon. "We'll find her."

"But the castle is so big," Fluttershy said. "Blu could be lost, hopelessly wandering around. Maybe she's hungry, or got locked in a room, or-"

Comet flew over and covered Fluttershy's mouth with a wing. In the following silence, there was a rustling sound, like somepony turning pages of a book. Comet smiled and waved the others to follow as he trotted behind a wall of books in the library's center.

Blu was seated on the library floor, surrounded by books stacked higher than her head. Her eyes moved swiftly across the pages, too engrossed in her reading to notice her audience.

"Blu," Comet said softly.

The unicorn looked up from the book. "Oh! Hey, Comet. I'd wondered where you had gone."

"You're the one that wandered off."

Blu blinked, her gaze drifting back to the book. "So I did."

Comet turned to the others and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry she scared you like that. Blu loves books, you see, and tends to forget everything else."

"I'm the same way," Twilight said.

"Mm, not to the same extreme as Blu," Comet said. "I think she even reads in her sleep."

Twilight laughed, but Comet didn't smile. Twilight's laughter dwindled off at his lack of expression and slow nod.

"How can anyone read so much?" asked Rainbow Dash. Daring Do were the only books that could hold her attention.

Comet shrugged. "I've been wondering that for the last six years since I met her."

"How did you meet?" Twilight asked without taking her eyes off Blu, wondering how anypony could read so fast.

"She fell off a cliff." Everyone's gazes whipped to Comet. "What?"

"She fell... how?" Twilght shook her head.

In response, Comet pointed at Blu.

"You rescued her? Awesome!" Rainbow Dash did a hoof pump.

Comet shrugged modestly. "Anypony else would've done the same. I figured she needed someone to keep an eye on her, so I stayed with her."

Twilight cocked her head. "What about her family?"

"Blu doesn't talk much about herself, but I do know her parents own a bakery outside Manehatten. Their names are Blueberry Strudel and Blueberry Muffin, or Strudel and Muffin. Blu's whole name is Blueberry Cupcake," Comet said.

"Oh, I've heard of them," Rarity put in. "They inspired my line of Merry Blue a few seasons back. I didn't know they had a daughter."

"They never understood Blu's fascination with reading. They thought only of baking, and didn't know why Blu felt differently. As far as I can tell, Blu left to explore the books of Equestria only a couple days before I met her."

Rarity looked close to tears as she said, "Oh, how tragic!"

"I don't know. When Blu explained it, it sounded like she went with her parents' blessing."

Blu closed a book and added it to a stack. She started to lift another, but Comet stopped her. Blu looked up, focusing wholly on him for the first time since he had entered.

Comet turned to the others. "No need to wear out our welcome. Is there someplace in town where we can spend the night?"

"Yep, right here," Twilight raised a wing as Comet started to protest. "There is more than enough room in my castle for you two. In fact,"-Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity-"I was going to see if you, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack wanted to spend the night."

Twilight's friends nodded eagerly.

Comet bowed, more gracefully this time. "Thank you, Princess."

Blu frowned. "Princess? That isn't right, Comet. There are only three princesses, but she doesn't look like any of them."

"I thought she liked to read," Rainbow Dash said drily.

"Books, not newspapers. We're a bit behind on the times," Comet said. "Blu, that was rude."

Blu lowered her eyes. "Sorry."

"No harm done. I know as well as anybody how easy it can be to get lost in books," Twilight said.

"We are on the move so often, that it can be hard to keep up on the news. I pick up bits and pieces in our travels, but we don't go to towns very often either," Comet said.

"Ponies stare at us," Blu said matter-of-factly.

Comet's wings lit up again. "Blu."

"Aw, don't worry about it," Rainbow Dash said. "Ponies just can't take awesomeness. And those scars are pure awesome, Comet."

Instead of cheering up Comet, Rainbow Dash's comment made the stallion seem to shrink. Twilight quickly and wisely changed the subject.

"Comet, would you like a tour of my castle?"

"I would love one," Comet said, eyes brightening.

"Blu, you can come with us if you would like," Twilight offered.

Blu looked wistfully at the stacks of books. "Would it be alright if I stayed here?"

"Of course. It's nice to see somepony else who loves books as much as me."

Twilight's friends scuffled their hooves. They never thought they would meet a pony that was as much a bookworm as Twilight.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Comet left the library. Spike stayed behind to sort the books. Comet was proud to see Blu helping sort.

"Don't touch the ancient's shelf. Those books are falling apart," Twilight reminded Spike.

"I know! This isn't the first time I've done this," Spike replied. "Now go on and don't worry about us. We'll take care of the books."

"Okay...," Twilight hesitantly turned away. "Time for the tour."

Rainbow Dash flew above their heads. "I'm going to tell Applejack the rest of us are spending the night. Be back in a flash!"

Rainbow Dash disappeared in a streak of rainbow colors.

Twilight readily broke into an enthusiastic explanation of every room in the castle. Rarity and Fluttershy wandered off after the first few rooms, but Comet listened wide-eyed for the whole tour. He kept thinking the castle couldn't get any cooler, then Twilight would open another door.

* * *

"Your castle is amazing!" Comet exclaimed when the tour was over.

Twilight smiled up at a tapestry depicting her surrounded by her five friends. "I have my friends to thank for that. When I first moved into my castle, I couldn't stand to be in it alone. It was just too big and empty. Then, all my friends pitched in to make my castle more homey."

Twilight and Comet came around a corner and found themselves in front of the library again. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy stood in front of the open door, mouths agape. Spike was in the doorway. He looked horrified.

Afraid of what Blu may have done, Comet squeezed past the frozen ponies into the library. Twilight was right behind him.

The library was immaculate. All the books had been returned to their shelves. All except one.

A single book with a cracked spine, yellowed pages, and a missing chunk of the cover was laying open on the table. And as if that weren't bad enough, Blu was asleep with her head on the book, and she was drooling.


	5. A Special Spell

**A/N: Hm, tough crowd, the MLP fandom is.**

* * *

"Blu!" Comet shouted, causing the unicorn to jolt awake.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled at the same time. "That is one of my ancient books!"

"Sorry, Twilight! I just left to get some snacks," Spike pointed at the apples and gems he had dropped when he entered.

Comet ran to Blu. "Please tell me you used your preserve spell."

Twilight turned. "The what spell?"

"Of course I did," Blu said.

Comet sat down hard and put a hoof to his forehead. "Phew. You had me worried there for a moment."

Only the fact that the book was very delicate kept Twilight from snatching up her book. She was fuming that Blu had opened and drooled over one of the oldest books in her library, and that Comet didn't seem to care!

Comet glanced at Twilight and winced at her expression. "Okay, I'm just going to say that your book is unharmed."

"'Unharmed?' There is a puddle of drool on it!"

Comet cleared his throat. "Blu can perform a unique spell we call the preserve spell. Basically, it is a shield spell that clings to the object the spell is placed on. The spell protects the object from outside damage, such as liquids, being crushed, or even dirtied. It also keeps it from being broken or torn. Plus, if you intend to fix up the object, such as glue two parts together to make it whole, the spell allows it as long as it doesn't cause further damage."

"I have never heard of the preserve spell," Twilight said, stepping closer.

"We have yet to met another pony who has heard of this spell. No pony else can even perform it, as far as we have seen," Comet reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a soft cloth. "Here, Blu, go ahead and wipe off the book."

While Blu cleaned off the book, Twilight leaned closer. The drool had left no mark, and the pages seemed undamaged from being opened.

Once she had wiped up her drool, Blu levitated the book and offered it to Twilight, who took it hesitantly. Twilight cautiously turned a page, amazed that it didn't crinkle or tear. She flipped a few more pages.

"This is amazing! Where did you learn the preserve spell?" Twilight asked.

Blu shrugged and turned back to the bookshelves. Twilight redirected her questioning gaze to Comet.

"She started doing that spell a year after I met her. She may have learned it from one of the many books she has read, but I personally think she invented it," Comet said proudly.

"If she invented the spell, and no pony else has been able to replicate it, she must have powerful magic," Twilight said.

"Um, not really. I've only seen her do the levitate, light, and preserve spell. Anything else that she tried either doesn't work or she can't maintain it for long."

Twilight's friends finally overcame their shock and crept into the library. They watched Twilight as if she might explode at any second. Instead, Twilight explained about Blu's preserve spell and showed them the book.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Does it work on ponies, too?"

"Yes, but it Blu has to stay in contact with the pony the whole time, and she can only do it for a few minutes. On non-living objects, no matter the size, the spell lasts for one month," Comet said.

"So yah mean to say, this preserve spell could keep ah barrel of apples undamaged while they are bein' hauled?" Applejack asked.

"They would stay fresh, too," Comet said. "Although, if Blu didn't weaken her spell, no one would be able to eat them either."

"Um," Fluttershy whispered. "Not to interrupt, but... um, Blu doesn't look well."

Blu was standing in front of the ancient books' shelf, wobbling unsteadily. Her horn and several books on the shelf were glowing.

Comet sighed and walked over. "She overdid herself again. Honestly, Blu, this happens every time you see a bunch of old books."

Twilight trotted to Comet's side. "What did she do?"

"If my guess is correct, she just preserved all your ancient books for the next month. You can read them freely or fix them up, if you like, without worrying about damaging them." Comet held out a wing to prop up Blu.

Rarity rushed to keep Blu from tipping over the other way. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah, this happens about once a month. She will sleep all day, then eat like she hasn't seen food for a week, then be fine," Comet said.

"That's not very healthy for her," Applejack said critically.

"I do the best I can for her," Comet said sheepishly. "She can be quite the hoof-ful."

"Well, let's get her to her room before she falls asleep on the floor," Twilight suggested.

With Comet and Rarity's help, Blu stumbled out of the library, along hallways, and up a flight of stairs.

Twilight led the way to a spacious bedroom with a large bed, a table and chair, and several short bookcases full of books. Blu's head turned toward the books, but Comet steered her to the bed.

"No reading until you are fully rested," Comet ordered while tucking Blu into bed.

Blu nodded sleepily and was asleep before Comet was out of the room. Comet shook his head fondly and closed the door.

"She's like a foal sometimes," Comet said.

"She won't wander off again, will she?" Twilight studied the door, wondering if she should use a lock spell on it.

"No, she'll be sound asleep for a while, considering how many books she used her spell on," Comet said. "I'll check on her in the morning."

"That will be your room," Twilight said, pointing to the door across from Blu's.

Comet bowed. "You are too kind."

"Uh, it's no big deal." Flustered by Comet's constant bowing, Twilight looked to Rarity.

"Comet, dear, there is no need for you to be bowing every five minutes. You will strain your neck if you aren't careful," Rarity said.

Comet raised his head, but not his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just thankful for your help."

"Oh, you're the one doing me a favor," Twilight said. "This castle is too big for Spike and I, and it isn't often that we have visitors."

Rainbow Dash's stomach growled. "Can we eat while we talk? All that cloud-busting and looking for Pinkie Pie made me hungry!"

"Sure," Twilight started down the hall with the others behind her. "Speaking of Pinkie, do you know where she is now?"

Rainbow Dash, flying above the others, shrugged. "I haven't seen her since the balcony."

"Ah can think of a way to get her here," Applejack grinned.

"What would that be?" Comet asked.

"What does Pinkie love more than anything else?" Applejack prompted.

"Parties?" Fluttershy tentatively answered.

"Close."

"Surprise parties!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Then she looked around. "Huh, Pinkie usually jumps out of nowhere when parties are mentioned."

Comet frowned, confused. "But if she could hear you, then wouldn't she have to be close enough for us to see her?"

"Not necessarily when it comes to Pinkie Pie," Twilight said. "She knows about every party that goes on between here and Canterlot."

"How?"

Twilight chuckled. "I gave up trying to understand Pinkie a long time ago."

By then, the ponies had reached the kitchen. As Twilight swung the door open, there was a loud explosion.


	6. Somewhat Familiar

**_A/N:_ Whoops, I got distracted there for a bit and forgot to get the next chapter ready.**

* * *

 _Bam!_

Reacting even quicker than Rainbow Dash, Comet leaped in front of the others. With his brighly glowing wings flared, and one hoof raised defensively, Comet thought he was prepared for whatever had caused the explosion. Instead, he got a face full of confetti.

"Surprise!" shouted a familiar voice.

Comet wiped the confetti from his face, then gaped at what he saw.

When Twilight had shown the room to Comet less than an hour before, it had been a plain, ordinary kitchen. Now, streamers hung from the ceiling, banners covered the walls, and confetti was everywhere. Standing in the middle of the room next to her confetti cannon was Pinkie Pie, smiling widely and wearing a pink party hat.

"I guess she did hear us then," Twilight said, walking around Comet.

"Nice reflexes," Rainbow Dash told Comet.

Comet shook off his shock and managed a smile.

"I heard someone talking about a surprise party here, so I got here as quick as I could," Pinkie ran up to Fluttershy. "Are you surprised?"

Fluttershy didn't say anything. Pinkie Pie had scared her stiff.

"Yes, dear, we were very surprised," Rarity answered for Fluttershy.

"Yay!"

Pinkie hopped around the room, handing out hats and horns. Then she happily handed out cupcakes to everypony.

Comet stared at the cupcake he had been handed. It was vanilla with bright pink icing, neon sprinkles, and a cherry.

He wasn't fond of sweets, but he didn't want to hurt Pinkie Pie's feelings, so he took a bite. Comet's eyes widened. The cupcake was the best tasting he had ever eaten! He finished the sweet in three bites, and was immediately handed another.

Comet enjoyed the "surprise party" immensely, which surprised him. He normally wasn't a very social pony, but the Mane Six -as he had heard them called- and Spike were just so friendly.

Comet was still smiling as he headed up to his room some time later. In his mouth, he carried a plate of apples Applejack had brought from her farm and cupcakes, which he left in Blu's room.

Comet gazed at Blu's sleeping form with something like a fatherly affection. Having no family of his own, Comet did consider Blu the daughter he never had.

It was more than a father-daughter relationship, though. When ponies asked how the pair met, Comet gave the same explanation: he had saved her from falling off a cliff. It was true, but what he often left out was that Blu had saved him as well.

He didn't leave that part out of the story because he wanted all the praise to himself; he left it out because of the painful memories that surfaced with that conversation. Afraid to rousing the old memories, Comet preferred to avoid ponies altogether by traveling non-stop.

Comet's smile became sad. Life on the move didn't really suit him and Blu would probably do better if they would stay in one place, but he couldn't bring himself to settle down.

Comet shook his head to rid himself of his gloomy thoughts, then headed for his room. He hadn't even been in Ponyville for a whole day, and his past was rising up again.

He and Blu would leave in the morning.

* * *

"Are you going to eat that cupcake, or just stare at it all night?"

Rainbow Dash looked up at Pinkie. "Huh?"

"You've been staring at that cupcake for, like, five minutes," Pinkie said. "Is something wrong with it? Too much frosting? Need another cherry? Or how about more sprinkles?" Pinkie held up a large bowl of sprinkles.

"Uh, no thanks, Pinkie, the cupcake's perfect," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, what's on yer mind, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "You've been more distracted than Pinkie in a party."

"It's Comet. I feel like I have seen him somewhere, but I don't know where," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight raised her eyebrows. "You too?"

"I don't recall ever seein' him," Applejack said. "Does anyone else think they have seen him?"

"Nope!" Pinkie Pie said, while Fluttershy shook her head.

"He is a tad familiar," Rarity said.

Spike shrugged. "I don't think so."

Twilight tapped her mouth with a hoof. "That doesn't make sense. Why would three of us recognize Comet, but the other four doesn't?"

"Maybe yah saw him on one of yer friendship missions," Applejack suggested.

"No, Spike would have been with me, so he would have seen him as well," Twilight said. "Besides, only two of us ponies go on the missions."

"I could have seen him when I was out flying one day," Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait a moment," Rarity said. "Comet was familiar, but I know I never saw Blu. We must all have seen Comet before he started traveling with Blu."

"That would be at least six years ago," Twilight said.

"Before we all met," Applejack finished.

"That would explain why only half of us have seen him before," Rainbow Dash said.

"Plus, Spike was too young then for him to go everywhere with me," Twilight realized.

"Well, that solves that mystery," Rarity said.

"But where have we seen him?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight and Rarity.

Pinkie looked at the thoughtful trio. She didn't _think_ she had seen Comet before, she _knew_ she had. Pinkie considered telling the others who Comet was, but decided to wait.

" _It's so much more fun to figure stuff out on your own!"_ Pinkie thought, tossing another cupcake in her mouth.


	7. Half a Story

Leaving turned out to be harder than Comet thought. Twilight was so happy about having a fellow book-lover that she insisted that Comet and Blu stay longer. Comet reluctantly agreed, but only because Blu was already fond of Twilight.

Comet watched Blu and Twilight as they pored over one of Twilight's old books. He couldn't remember the last time Blu had actually interacted with another pony. She had always found some excuse to go off and read a book, rather than talk.

Comet's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to see Rainbow Dash hovering behind him.

"Want to go for a fly?" Rainbow Dash asked. "If I know Twilight, those two will be reading all day."

Comet glanced at the reading pair. He was getting a bit bored sitting and watching them read, so he nodded.

"Awesome!"

Comet smiled. She sure liked to say that.

* * *

"And I call this one the triple-flip-cloud-kick!"

Comet watched as Rainbow Dash leaped off the cloud they were sitting on. She flew a couple of large circles, picking up speed. Then, she turned to a line of three clouds. Just before she reached the first one, Rainbow Dash tucked in her legs to front flip toward the cloud. Her hind legs kicked out, blasting the cloud into tiny white puffs. Rainbow Dash had so much momentum that she was able to continue her front-flips to do the same to the other two clouds.

Rainbow Dash finished with her hooves held high. "Tah-dah!"

Comet clapped. Rainbow Dash had been showing off her moves all morning, and Comet loved watching the pony's complex tricks.

"You're an impressive flier," Comet complimented.

Rainbow Dash flew back to her seat. "I have to be. I'm on the Wonderbolts reserve list, but I aim to become one of the regular fliers. It's been my dream since I was a filly!"

"With moves like that, I'm surprised you aren't already."

"Thanks!" Rainbow Dash beamed. "That move is still a work in progress, though. I need to be even faster!"

"You could try flipping closer to the cloud. That way, you don't start losing speed too soon," Comet said.

"I tried that, but I couldn't flip fast enough. My back hit the cloud, rather than my hooves."

Comet thought for a minute. "Try holding your legs closer to your body, and tuck your wings in as well. As long as you have enough speed, you'll still be able to bust all three clouds without opening your wings."

"Good idea! I'll try it right now!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed after another trio of clouds. Following Comet's advice, she kept her wings flapping until she was practically in the cloud. She tucked in her wings and legs as tight as she could, pulling off a seamless flip that put her hooves right on the cloud. She whooped as her flips carried her to the other two clouds, which she easily busted.

Rainbow Dash evened off, a bit dizzy from the quick flips. "That was awesome! Do you know any other tricks like that?"

"Well...,"

* * *

Comet spent the rest of the afternoon showing Rainbow Dash ways to tighten her spins and flips, maintain her speed while doing tricks, and other ways to help her fly faster. The instructions reminded Rainbow Dash of training at the Wonderbolts Academy.

"Okay, now let's see you turn at your fastest speed."

Rainbow Dash nodded and did as instructed. Comet watched her every move with a critical eye. When she completed the turn, Comet shook his head.

"You're fast, but your turns could be tighter. Watch."

Eyes narrowed in determination, Comet sped off. Rainbow Dash flew after him, eager to see the next trick. As Comet went faster and faster, his wings glowed brighter, leaving a trail of yellow light beside Rainbow Dash's rainbow trail.

Once Comet was up to speed, he suddenly tucked in his right wing while simultaneously pulling in his legs and folding his body nearly in half to the right. Barely losing any speed, Comet spun around, straightened his body, and opened his wing. He kicked his hind legs out as if there was a wall behind him, and flapped hard to speed off.

Rainbow Dash screeched to a halt, mouth wide open. Comet flew back to Rainbow Dash, slower and out of breath.

"See?" Comet panted.

Rainbow Dash shook her head hard. "I have never seen anyone turn like that! It's so fast!"

"Blu keeps me on the tips of my hooves," Comet said. "A move like that should serve you well in the Wonderbolts."

"Were you ever a Wonderbolts member?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No. I was never much of a performer."

"So where did you learn all those moves?" Rainbow Dash performed some back-flips.

"I figured them out on my own. There was a time that I spent a few years in one place. There wasn't much to do there, so I practiced my moves," Comet looked away, hoping Rainbow Dash would drop the subject.

No such luck.

"If there wasn't anything to do, why didn't you leave?"

Comet sighed. His mind was full of excuses or distractions from this conversation, but Comet sensed that Rainbow Dash wouldn't give up easily.

"I was in the army, and I was the sentry for a small town."

Rainbow Dash froze halfway through a flip. She fell a short distance before righting herself.

"I was supposed stay there and go for help if any dangers came up, but this was before even Nightmare Moon returned, so there were rarely any problems that I couldn't take care of alone."

Rainbow Dash waited. "And?"

"And what?" Comet asked.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that is it. What were you expecting?"

"I dunno." Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder at the setting sun. "Wow, it's later than I thought. We had better get back to the castle."

" _That wasn't so bad,"_ Comet thought as he followed Rainbow Dash. " _Then again, I didn't tell her everything…"_


	8. Leave It All Behind

Comet wanted to leave the next day, but once again, Blu and Twilight were eager to spend the day in the library. It was the same for the following days.

Comet was kept bust by Twilight's friends. He helped Applejack harvest apples, narrowly avoided having a make-over by Rarity, met many of Fluttershy's animal friends, sampled some of Pinkie's sugary creations, and, of course, flew with Rainbow Dash.

Comet was glad for the company. It had been a while since he hung out with other ponies besides Blu. But at the same time, the more time he spent with the other ponies, the more he felt inclined to tell them his story.

He had told the others the same as he told Rainbow Dash: he had once been in the army. Sooner or later, though, they would want to hear what had caused him to leave or, if nothing else, what he was doing before he met Blu. It was a conversation that he wanted to avoid.

When Comet woke up a week after arriving at the castle, he knew that it was the day when he would have to either tell everyone his story or leave. He chose the latter option.

* * *

Comet put on his saddlebags and peeked into Blu's room to tell her they were leaving. He shouldn't have been surprised to see that she was already awake and gone, but he had been hoping to catch her before she went to the library.

Comet crept to the library and peered inside. Sure enough, Blu and Twilight were seated at the table with books spread in front of them. Rainbow Dash and Applejack stood in front of the table, talking and laughing with them.

Comet dropped his head. Blu was opening up around these ponies. Could he really take her away from them? He turned and silently made his way back to his room.

* * *

"What's keeping Comet?" Rainbow Dash looked at the open door. "He's usually down here by now."

"Ya must have kept him up too late last night chasing fireflies," Applejack teased her.

Blu frowned. "Comet never sleeps in. I'd better go check on him."

Blu was gone for some time. Just as Twilight was preparing to check on her, Blu walked back into the library.

She was levitating a piece of paper in front of her face. Without saying a word, Blu walked up to the table, laid down the paper, and sat.

"Is Comet coming down?" Twilight asked, concerned by Blu's silence.

Blu blinked, then picked up her empty saddlebags. She levitated a stack of books she had traded Twilight for her books into the bags, then draped her saddlebags across her back. Then, she started towards the door.

Twilight stepped in front of Blu to keep her from leaving. "What's wrong, Blu?"

Blu turned and levitated the paper to Twilight. When Twilight took it, she saw it was a note. Her heart dropped as she read it.

 _To Blu,_

 _You and I have spent much time together, and I think of you as my daughter. Unfortunately, there comes a time in every pony's life that they must move on by themselves. Now is your time. I can't stay in Ponyville any longer, but I know that you will be much happier here than on the unending journey I have dragged you on for the last six years. Be good. I will try and visit._

 _Comet_

Twilight looked up from the note. "Comet's gone?"

"What?!" Rainbow Dash cried.

Rainbow Dash grabbed the note to read for herself. Her head drooped. Applejack read the short note over her shoulder.

"Comet left? Just like that?" Applejack said.

Blu had been generally expressionless since Twilight had met her unless books were involved, but now the unicorn's eyes were wide and sad. "I need to go after him."

"It sounds like that is what he doesn't want you to do," Applejack said uncertainly.

Blu shook her head. "No, you don't understand. He needs me."

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack still seemed uncertain. Blu sighed.

"When I met Comet, he was..." Blu cocked her head. "Lost. Something had happened that took away his self-confidence and purpose."

"And taking care of you gave him purpose?" Twilight asked.

Blu smiled slightly. "I am rather helpless on my own."

"Well, let's go find him then," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash perked up and started hovering. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"You mean you'll help me find him?" Blu was surprised.

"What are friends for?" Twilight said.

"Thanks," Blu said. "I don't know what I would do without him."

Rainbow Dash flew towards the door. "He couldn't have gone far."

At that moment, Spike and Fluttershy rushed into the library.

"Twilight!" Spike cried.

"Spike? Fluttershy? What's wrong?"

"Fluttershy's bird said that a timber wolf ran out Everfree Forest and is headed for Ponyville!" Spike said.

"It'll be fine," Twilight soothed. "We have taken care of timber wolves in the past."

"Oh, but the birds said that Comet is headed that way!" Fluttershy quivered.

"Okay, okay. Comet won't take on a timber wolf all by himself," Twilight turned to Blu. "Right?"

Blu shook her head. "He will if he thinks it will protect others."

"Then we will have to hurry," Twilight said. "We'll need all the help we can get. Rainbow Dash, you tell Pinkie Pie what's happening. The rest of us will pick up Rarity and head for the Everfree. Blu, you can stay here, where it's safe."

Blu's eyes gleamed. "No way. I'm coming with you. Comet has spent six years protecting me. It's about time I returned the favor."


	9. A Frustrated Hero

Spike and the Mane Six soon realized that taking Blu along had been a mistake. She had brought a book along that gave a lot of information on timber wolves, and she quickly became lost in it. It was all the Mane Six could do to keep Blu on track. They couldn't go as fast as they wished, either, as Blu wouldn't go faster than a trot.

"Maybe Fluttershy should stay with Blu while the rest of us go on ahead," Rainbow Dash said after steering Blu away from a tree for the third time.

Fluttershy immediately began shaking. "No, don't leave us alone!"

"Ah agree," Applejack said, nudging Blu around a turn on the road. "The timber wolf has most likely moved on from where it was seen last, so it could be just about anywhere by now."

"Hopefully we find it before it finds Comet," Twilight said.

"Comet?"

Twilight gave Rainbow Dash a curious look. "You know, Comet. Black pegasus with yellow eyes?"

"I know who- I meant that I see Comet. Look!" Rainbow Dash pointed.

Comet stood under a tree, his glowing wingtips lighting up the shadows. He wore a dark green helmet, and shiny armor on his chest, back, stomach, legs, and wings. His back was to the ponies and he didn't appear to hear them.

The Mane Six and Spike stopped. Applejack stuck out a foreleg to halt Blu, who was still engrossed in her book.

"What's wrong with him?" Twilight asked after a moment. "He has to know we are here."

"I want to know where he got that armor," Rainbow Dash said, eyes gleaming.

Twilight rolled her eyes at Rainbow Dash, then started forward. "Comet? Is everything okay?"

Comet started and spun around. His eyes were wild. "Timber wolf," he said hoarsely.

"That's why we came," Twilight said in the calm, soothing voice she usually used on Fluttershy.

"But it's so big," Comet said.

By now, Twilight had reached the stallion. The others stayed silent and watched anxiously. Except for Pinkie Pie, who was watching a butterfly.

"Timber wolves always look big when you see one for the first time," Twilight said.

"I've seen timber wolves before!" Comet snapped.

"You have?" Twilight asked, trying to think of a way to calm Comet and get him back to Ponyville.

"Well, duh! He's the hero of Trinity Twist!"

Everypony turned to Pinkie Pie. When she saw the stares, she quickly covered her mouth. She had given away the secret!

"Ah thought you hadn't seen him before," Applejack said.

Pinkie uncovered her mouth long enough to say, "You asked if I _thought_ I knew, but I _did_ know."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Then who is he?"

Pinkie shook her head, and pressed her hooves tighter to her mouth.

"Trinity Twist? That was the three small villages that sat in a spiral shape, right?" Rarity said.

"Yes, but they were destroyed over seven years ago," Twilight said.

"It was all my fault!" Comet exclaimed, turning away.

"Huh? They were attacked by... timber wolves," Twilight's voice trailed off. She shook her head. "But how is that your fault?"

"I couldn't protect the villages. I tried, but I couldn't hold them back. I should have gone for help," Comet moaned.

"I... still don't get it," Twilight said. She remembered reading that the villages had been wiped out years before, but as far as she could recall, nopony had even gotten hurt.

Applejack and Fluttershy were even more lost. Neither had heard of Trinity Twist.

Twilight's friends walked closer. Each were hoping to hear more, with the exception of Pinkie, who was trying to not say more.

When she came beside Comet, Applejack's hoof hit something and sent it skidding across the ground. Comet quickly stopped it and picked it up. The others leaned in for a closer look. It was a purple badge in the shape of a horseshoe.

"The purple hoof?" Twilight looked up at Comet. "You did say you were in the army. Is this yours?"

Comet didn't say anything, he just stared at the badge. Pinkie couldn't hold it in any longer. She whipped out a newspaper clipping from her mane, where she had been keeping it since the day after she met Comet. She waved it energetically. Twilight took and read it, with the others peering over her shoulder.

The newspaper clipping had a picture of a younger, angry-faced Comet. He was lying on a hospital bed, his back, legs, and one wing covered with bandages. An official-looking pony holding a small box and Celestia stood beside the bed. Below the picture, it read,

 _Sentry Receives the Purple Hoof_

 _Two days ago, a pack of nearly a dozen timber wolves charged from the Everfree Forest to attack the small villages of Trinity Twist. The villagers were unprepared, and many would not have escaped had it not been for the valiant efforts of Sentry Blazing Comet, the single pony of Celestia's royal army stationed at Trinity Twist. He was the first to spot the approaching timber wolves, and raised the alarm. Many ponies reported seeing him attack the timber wolves alone. While ponies fled to safety, Sentry Blazing Comet held off the entire timber wolf pack. By the time the army had been alerted and reinforcements had been sent, the timber wolves had been run off. While Trinity Twist is in shambles, nopony from the villages were injured. Sentry Blazing Comet was found, unconscious, with multiple severe injuries. Today, Captain Thunder Runner and Princess Celestia presented the Purple Hoof to Sentry Blazing Comet for his brave actions._

Twilight looked up, finally realizing why Comet had been familiar to her. "I remember reading this in the newspaper years ago."

"Me, too," Rarity and Rainbow Dash said.

"My family never read the paper much," Applejack said.

"Mine either," Fluttershy said.

"You're a hero!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Comet cringed. "I am no hero."

"But all those ponies-"

"Had no home to go back to," Comet interrupted. "The destruction was so bad that the villages never were rebuilt."

"Not there, yes," Twilight said. "The ponies decided that the villages had been too close to Everfree the whole time, anyway. They rebuilt a safe distance away."

"You saved three whole villages of ponies," Rainbow Dash said. "That's awesome!"

"I only did what any other pony would have done in my situation," Comet said quietly.

Rainbow Dash considered the paper. "It doesn't sound like anypony was rushing to help you, though."

Applejack spoke up. "When a pony sees a timber wolf, they tend to run the other way. But you ran toward the danger and saved all those ponies."

"Houses and possessions are little things when you take everything into perspective," Rarity said.

"Family is the important thing," Pinkie said. "Well, family and cupcakes."

"You protected others, even though it put you in danger," Fluttershy said.

"That makes you a hero in my book," Twilight said.

Comet finally looked the ponies in the eye. "When I woke up in the hospital, everypony acted like I was a hero. I couldn't understand what the big deal was. I just wanted to be able to go back to sentry duty. Then I was told that the damage to my wing may have been bad enough to keep me grounded for the rest of my life. And even if I was able to fly again, I would not be able to rejoin the army because of the extent of my injuries."

"That's why you received the Purple Hoof?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but I hardly acted as graciously as I ought to have. I was already sick of ponies calling me a hero, and had just been told that I might not be able to fly again, or be a sentry," Comet said. "I became angry and started shouting at everypony. Even Princess Celestia." Comet winced. "After a few days, though, I began to regret my anger. As soon as I was able, I left the hospital."

"Is that why you told Fluttershy and I that you had not met royalty before? Because of the way you had acted around Princess Celestia?" Rarity guessed.

"Yeah, not exactly a high point of my life."

Spike stood on the tips of his claws to admire Comet's badge. "What happened next?"

"I didn't know what to do with myself. I was so convinced that I would never fly again that I didn't even try. I avoided ponies, because they all called me a hero and I still didn't think I deserved the attention," Comet said.

"Then I met Blu. I hadn't tried my wings until then, so I was surprised to find them working perfectly, and I was able to rescue her. Blu kind of inspired me, actually. I avoided ponies because I wanted to know exactly what would happen, and how. Since I couldn't find the perfect solution, I decided isolation was for the best. Blu, on the other hoof, lived moment for moment. Which, granted, can be dangerous if you are near a cliff, but still. Blu gave me a purpose, and kept me so busy that I couldn't dwell on what I thought I had done wrong. By the time I reached some level of sensibility, ponies had mostly moved on from what I had done. However, on the rare occasion that a pony would recognize me, the old feelings of desperation rose again."

"So you went back to avoiding ponies," Twilight said.

"I know it was far from the best idea," Comet admitted. "Butt I have always been afraid of returning to my helpless self who barely made it from one day to the next."

"Yet you stayed in Ponyville for a week," Twilight said.

"Blu was really happy here, and she was finally coming out of her shell," Comet said. "I couldn't take that away from her."

"Speaking of Blu," Applejack looked around. "Where is she?"

* * *

 **A/N: A-and she's gone again. Is anyone surprised?**


	10. Letting Go of The Past

Pinkie plopped to the ground. "Not again!"

"You mean you brought her with you?!" Comet exclaimed. "There's an enormous timber wolf on the loose!"

"She insisted," Rarity said.

"Okay, no one panic. She couldn't have gone far," Twilight said.

Comet chuckled without humor. "If I had a bit for every time I thought that, I would be a rich pony."

"Then there is no time to lose." Twilight said, "Comet, will you be coming with us?"

Panic briefly filled Comet's face before it was replaced with determination. "Yes. I used to think I was a failure, and used that as an excuse to hide away from the real world. Well, I say no more."

The ponies cheered. Comet felt as if a giant, crushing weight had been lifted from his wings.

"But first," Comet reached into one of his saddlebags, and pulled out another set of armor and a helmet. He smiled at the others' startled faces. "My bags have a spell on them so they can hold up to ten times their size. Standard issue in the army, as is the armor. Unfortunately, I only have one extra set, and they are made for pegasi."

"No problem," Applejack said. "Ah haven't needed them before now. Pinkie will be fine as well, seeing as how I don't think anypony can move as fast as her on her hooves."

"Twilight and I can both perform shield spells," Rarity said.

Comet held out the gear to Rainbow Dash. "If I can believe everything I've heard about you, you'll be right in the thick of things."

Rainbow Dash took it, but rather than put it on, she turned to Fluttershy. "You should wear this."

Fluttershy reached for the gear, but hesitated. "What about you?"

"You know me. I'll move too fast for that timber wolf to touch me," Rainbow Dash said with a confident grin, giving Fluttershy the gear.

"Okay... but not the helmet," Fluttershy held it out. "I won't be able to see anything with it."

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrows, glancing at the helmet. Like Comet's, it was round and came down slightly on the back, with thick straps to hold it in place. Of course, she know Fluttershy wouldn't be swayed into wearing it.

"I'll wear it," Rainbow Dash put the helmet on herself.

"Isn't this a little extreme? We've dealt with timber wolves in the past," Twilight said.

Comet waved the others to follow him and led them to a shallow depression in the ground. The ponies didn't understand at first, then they took a closer look at the depression.

"Oh, my," Rarity breathed.

Comet had just showed them a timber wolf paw print, and it was huge. The print was at least as long as a pony, if not more!

"No problem," Spike said, leaning down to scoop up a clawful of pebbles.

"Yer right," Applejack said to Spike, then to the others, "Remember that time when ah saved Spike from a timber wolf, and he was goin' to serve me for the rest of his life?"

Comet shook his head. "What?"

"Long story," Spike said. "Anyway, there was a giant timber wolf then, and I defeated it myself. All I did was throw a pebble in its mouth. The timber wolf choked on it, and blew to sticks."

Comet cocked his head. "Simple, but effective. Everypony, start gathering rocks."

* * *

A bit later, the ponies and Spike were loaded down with stones and following the timber wolf's trail. Fluttershy learned from her forest friends which way Blu had gone. Unfortunately, it was the same route as the timber wolf. Eventually, the tracks led back to the Everfree.

"So, um... we don't need to follow the tracks anymore, right? The timber wolf is back where it belongs," Fluttershy said hopefully.

"Regrettably," Comet said, studying a muddy spot on the path, "Blu went this way as well."

Fluttershy began shaking so hard that her armor clanked. "F-figures."

The group walked quietly into the forest. Immediately, the light dimmed and fog began to fill the air. Comet snorted in frustration as Blu's and even the timber wolf's tracks became hard to see. Twilight and Rarity's horns began to glow, but they couldn't compete with the gloomy atmosphere.

"There's a cave!" Rainbow Dash said, pointing.

The cave of dark-colored stone loomed as tall as a house in the shadow of the Everfree. The opening was pitch black and appeared endless. Slimy green vines draped across the entrance, adding to the creepiness.

"Please tell me Blu did not go in that cave," Twilight said.

"Okay, I won't," Comet said, eyeing the hoof and paw marks leading to the cave.

"Could this get any worse?" Twilight asked despondently.

"Do you really want me to answer?"

"Please don't."

They group walked to the cave and surveyed the entrance. Some of the vines had been recently torn away by something large, and now laid inside the cave.

Rarity sniffed delicately, then covered her nose. "The timber wolf is definitely inside."

Comet could feel the familiar sense of panic rising in his chest, as it had when he had spotted the timber wolf earlier.

He swallowed hard and ground his hooves into the ground. He needed to stop worrying about himself. Blu was in danger. He would get Blu to safety, or die trying!

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to think about.

Instead, Comet looked at the determined ponies and dragon around him. If they could push aside their fear to help a pony they had met only a week ago, then so could he!

The group stepped through the remaining vines, Rarity moaning about the slippery texture. Twilight's horn glowed brighter, filling the cave with light. It was a cavernous space with a high rounded ceiling, and a large, irregular boulder in the center. There was a pony-sized tunnel to the left, with Blu's hoofprints leading right for it.

"Where's the timber wolf?" Twilight wondered aloud.

Then the "boulder" shifted. Everypony had to clamp hooves and claws to each others' mouths. That was no boulder, but the timber wolf!

The timber wolf was bigger than anypony thought, the size of a small house! It appeared even bigger to Comet, now that it was right in front of him.

In shock from the sheer size of the timber wolf, it took them a moment to realize that it was sound asleep.

"Okay, everypony be quiet," Twilight whispered. "Let's just find Blu, and get out of here."

Pinkie pushed Rainbow Dash and Applejack's hooves from her mouth and asked, much too loud, "Why are we being quiet? Is it a-"

Everypony spun to cover Pinkie's mouth, but it was too late.

The timber wolf snorted, then opened it's glowing yellow eyes. When it spotted the ponies and Spike, it leaped to its paws, its ears brushing the ceiling. Then, it opened its mouth and roared.

Rainbow Dash, the only one to react quickly enough, whipped out a wing, releasing a barrage of pebbles at the timber wolf's mouth. She thought for sure that Spike's plan would work, but at the last second, the timber wolf snapped its mouth shut, and the pebbles bounced harmlessly against it's snout.

Twilight shook herself. "We have to try again! Spread out!"

Comet was shaking so badly that he could barely follow Applejack and Fluttershy as they ran to the left. He had pebbles clenched in his glowing wings, but doubted he would be able to throw them if he got the chance.

Rainbow Dash flew around the timber wolf's head to distract it from the others. Every time it snapped at her, one of her friends would throw some of their pebbles, but had the same result as Rainbow Dash's attempt.

"It isn't working!" Twilight cried after another futile throw that rid her of her final stones.

"It is almost as if it knows what we are tryin' to do!" Applejack said.

A terrifying thought occurred to Twilight. "You don't suppose this is the same timber wolf, do you?"

"Ah'm afraid so."

The timber wolf spotted Spike and its eyes narrowed. Ignoring Rainbow Dash kicking its ears, the timber wolf leaped toward the small dragon.

Comet didn't realize he was moving until suddenly finding his hooves wrapped around Spike. He turned his head, terrified to see enormous teeth uncomfortably close. He kicked out his hind legs, hurtling Spike and himself out of harm's way. The timber wolf crashed to the ground with an angry howl.

"Thanks, Comet," Spike said.

Comet blinked, unsure of how to answer. The fear that had paralyzed him since seeing the timber was suddenly being replaced with fierce determination.

The others were right about what had happened in Trinity Twist years ago. He had to stop letting mistakes from the past hold him back from doing the right thing now!

A scream grabbed Comet's attention. The timber wolf had cornered Fluttershy!

Comet dropped Spike onto the ground and flew swiftly across the cave to crash head-first into the timber wolf. Taken by surprise, it stumbled sideways. Comet fell to the ground. While his helmet had taken the brunt of the blow, he was still dazed.

"Comet! Are you okay?"

Comet looked up at Fluttershy with a reckless grin. "I'm better than I have been in years!"

Rainbow Dash distracted the timber wolf again as Applejack ran over. "Are y'all alright?"

Comet and Fluttershy nodded.

"Ah don't know what else we can do," Applejack said. "Spike's idea isn't working, and now the timber wolf is between us and the exit."

"And we haven't found Blu, either!" Comet put in.

"Twilight thinks she must have gone right past the timber wolf while it was sleeping," Applejack said. "The tunnel is small enough so she will be safe. Besides, even if we did find her, we can't leave now because the timber wolf would follow us to Ponyville."

"Look out!" came a cry from Rainbow Dash.

Comet, Applejack, and Fluttershy turned quickly. The timber wolf was charging them!

Fluttershy squealed and zoomed off. Comet grabbed Applejack and yanked her upward with him, barely reaching a great enough height for the timber wolf to pass under them.

The timber wolf crashed into the stone wall. It stumbled backwards, shaking its head.

Comet had an idea. "Pinkie!" Pinkie ran up beneath Comet and Applejack. "I need you to distract the timber wolf so I can talk to Rainbow Dash!"

Pinkie saluted, then darted off. Comet lowered Applejack to the ground, and after a moment, Rainbow Dash joined them.

"I have an idea," Comet said. "If we can get the timber wolf to run into the walls enough, it could knock itself out, so we can get Blu, and get out of here!"

Rainbow Dash grinned and rubbed her hooves together. "I like that idea!"

Applejack nodded. "I'll tell the others the plan."


	11. A Dizzying Solution

Blu, involved in her book, had indeed walked past the slumbering timber wolf without either one being the wiser. By the light of her horn, she had walked obliviously past the beast, and into the tunnel.

She kept walking and reading until eventually bumping into a wall. Startled, Blu raised her head.

She was in an incredibly small tunnel, just big enough for herself. The wall that had stopped her was the end of the tunnel. What was she doing here, and not in the library?

"Comet!" Blu said, remembering the reason she had left.

But where were the others? Had they left her behind, or had she left them? Perhaps one of them had given her instructions. Try as she might, though, Blu could not recall when or why she had left the others.

Blu turned around with some difficulty in the narrow tunnel. The tunnel only went one way. She would see where it led, then go from there.

* * *

"Hey, over here!" Rainbow Dash shouted, waving her hooves.

The timber wolf howled and charged. Rainbow Dash flew out of the way and, unable to stop itself, the timber wolf hit the wall. It staggered back, shaking its head.

"How is it still standing?" Rarity asked in amazement.

Fluttershy responded with a whimper. She tried to squeeze herself deeper into the crevice she was hiding in with Rarity. Her armor screeched as it scraped rock.

"Ah sure hope this works," Applejack said from a nearby crevice.

Comet, hovering nearby, panted out, "It had better."

The ponies had decided that it would be he and Rainbow Dash would be the decoys. Twilight was hidden nearby; she and Rarity were doing their best to keep the cave lit and were ready to interfere if anything went wrong. Spike, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were all armed with as many pebbles as they had been able to find, in case there was an opportunity for the original idea.

Comet hung back for a moment, trying to determine if his plan was working. The timber wolf was unsteady after each hit, but recovered quickly.

Comet shook his head. This plan needed to be rethought. Maybe they should just make a run for the tunnel when the path was clear. They could regroup with Blu, and hopefully follow the tunnel to the outside.

 _Crash!_ Rainbow Dash had tricked the timber wolf into another wall.

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

Comet looked down, surprised to see three small stone chunks where there had been none.

 _Crash!_ The timber wolf was in a frenzy now. It was throwing itself without thought at Rainbow Dash, sometimes hitting the wall with its head, and other times with its shoulder. Crash!

 _Clack._

Something sharp fell on Comet's nose. "Ow!"

Comet crossed his eyes to see a pebble on his nose. He stared uncomprehendingly at it.

There was a shout from Twilight. "It's making the cave ceiling crack!"

Comet dreadingly looked up. A web of cracks had spread across the ceiling and parts of the walls. The timber wolf hit the wall again, lengthening the cracks.

"Rainbow Dash!" Comet cried.

Rainbow Dash didn't hear the call. She was in the zone, expertly dodging the timber wolf's charges and swinging paws. She was even using the tricks Comet had taught her, annoying the timber wolf to no end.

 _Crash!_

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

There was a squeal from Fluttershy as pebbles rained down on her. The shy pegasus jolted forward, shoving herself and Rarity from the crevice as larger chunks fell.

Comet took a deep breath and shouted, "Rainbow Dash, STOP!"

He immediately regretted shouting. Rainbow Dash stopped to look back at him, taking, for the briefest moment, her eyes off of the timber wolf.

A moment was all it took.

The timber wolf lunged with its paw raised high. Before anypony could call out, the paw hit Rainbow Dash full-force, swatting her to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash!" cried her friends. Comet was so shocked that he stopped flapping and fell to the ground.

 _Crash!_ The timber wolf hit the wall and fell beside Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash stirred, then lifted her head. She gave a wobbly smile and waved to her stunned friends.

"I've been hit harder than that," Rainbow Dash swayed to her feet. "Comet, this helmet works wonders!"

 _Crack!_

Everypony but Rainbow Dash, who was more dizzy than she wanted to admit, lifted their heads. The ceiling was worse than ever! Several large sections had started to slide free, and smaller chunks rattled to the floor. Spike and the ponies still in the crevices scurried further into the cave.

"Nopony move," Twilight whispered.

The timber wolf sat up, a paw on its head. It seemed surprised to see Rainbow Dash standing beside it. Then it growled and swung its paw. This time, Rainbow Dash saw it coming and dove out of the way just in time.

 _Whack!_

 _Rumble..._

Comet whipped his head up. The ceiling was about to come down!

"Move, Rainbow!" Applejack yelled.

But Rainbow Dash , still rattled, became more confused by the yelling and rumbling. She opened her wings, but swung her head back and forth as she tried to figure out which way was safety.

 _Rumble, rumble._

Comet flared his wings. Could he reach Rainbow Dash in time? Then, with a sickening scrape, the ceiling of the right side of the cave let loose.


	12. Saving Rainbow Dash

**A/N: And here is the final chapter! Sorry about the randomly large gaps between chapters. Hope you enjoyed the story!**

* * *

A sudden noise distracted Blu from her book. She looked up, having become lost in the book again. She gasped at what she saw.

Comet stood in the center of the cave, rigid. She could see Spike, Applejack, and Twilight huddled against walls, and the others were presumably nearby. Across from Blu, Rainbow Dash was sprawled on the ground not far from a huge timber wolf!

A rumbling drew Blu's attention to the ceiling. It was ready to collapse! Rainbow Dash had to move before it was too late, but Rainbow Dash was acting dazed for some reason.

Blu looked to Twilight. Most unicorns could do teleporting spells, so Twilight could use it on Rainbow Dash, right? Except that Twilight was frozen.

 _"It's up to me."_

Blu blinked, surprised at the thought. She carefully laid down the book, then she closed her eyes in fierce concentration.

She didn't know how to teleport other ponies from a distance- she had never done it to herself either, but what choice was there?- but if she could teleport to Rainbow Dash, she could get her to safety.

There was a quick flash, and Blu disappeared just as the ceiling collapsed.

* * *

"No!" somepony cried. Comet was too much in shock to notice who. It might have been him.

Twilight performed a spell that sent the dust that filled the air spinning outside the cave so they could see the extent of the distruction.

Weak light filtered in from the new hole in the ceiling. Nearly a third of the ceiling had collapsed; the remainder cracked, but holding. A huge pile of rocks was heaped against one wall. Rainbow Dash and the timber wolf were completely buried.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy shakily asked.

"Come on, we have to dig her out," Comet ordered, racing toward the stones.

The others shook themselves and followed.

Comet studied the pile. There were some large boulders that leaned against other stone. It was possible that Rainbow Dash had been sheltered by similarly resting stones. At the same time, if they pulled out the wrong stone, the pile could settle further.

"We'll have to be careful," Comet cautioned, pointing to the precarious balance of stones.

Twilight gulped when she saw what Comet meant. This was going to be tricky. Forcing herself to think about the rocks, not who was buried beneath, Twilight started calculating the best order to move the rocks.

Applejack put her ear to a stone, eyebrows furrowed. "It's much too quiet. Why hasn't she said anything?"

"Maybe she was knocked out, or something," Comet said. It was hardly the most encouraging thing to say, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Twilight turned to the others. "Okay, here's the plan."

While Twilight pointed out the order to move the stones, the others did the moving. Applejack and Comet lifted the largest stones, while the others took care of the smaller ones.

After just a minute of working, there was a muffled call. "Help!"

Everypony froze. Comet and Applejack nearly dropped one of the stones they were carrying.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted joyfully. "Is that you?"

"Who else would be under here?" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Are you hurt?"

"My head hurts from that timber wolf hitting me, but other than that, I'm good!"

The whole group sighed in relief.

"We're going to get you out," Twilight said. "But this pile is unsteady, so don't move!"

"Okay, but hurry! It's really dark and dusty, and there's a sharp rock poking my flank."

Spike and the ponies worked as quickly as they dared. Finally, they uncovered the largest rock yet. Poking out from underneath was a pair of dusty blue legs!

"Rainbow Dash, your legs!" Rarity cried.

The legs wiggled as Rainbow Dash said, "What's wrong?"

Applejack scratched her head. "Uh, Twi?"

"The rock must be braced up by something other than Rainbow Dash's legs," Twilight said, sounding unconvinced with her answer. "Let's just get her out."

Once they had cleared around the large rock, it became clear that it would be impossible to lift the stone physically.

"I've got this one," Twilight said.

As Twilight prepared to lift the rock, Comet turned. He realized that he had completely forgotten about Blu for the last few minutes. Hopefully, Blu would either be nearby or had already left Everfree Forest.

The ponies behind him cheered, followed by Rainbow Dash's clear voice as she said how cramped the space had been.

Comet squinted, his attention on the tunnel across the cave. What was that inside? He flew over to investigate.

"Wow, not even a scratch!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Talk about lucky, huh? I couldn't even move under there," Rainbow Dash said. "If it had been any smaller, I'd be a Rainbow Dash pancake!"

Comet landed next to the object. It was a book! Comet's eyes widened with sudden, terrifying clarity.

He spun around. "Don't drop that rock!"

Twilight, about to do just that, stopped herself. "Why?"

Comet scooped up the book, flew over, and shoved it into Twilight's hooves.

"Mysteries of the Timber Wolf Revealed?" Twilight read. "This is the one Blu had when we left. She must have dropped it."

Comet frantically shook his head as he rushed under the stone Twilight was levitating to start shoving away the smaller stones underneath.

"Help me! Blu is under here, too!"

"No, she isn't. We would have seen her," Twilight said. The rock was getting hard to hold, so she put it down on a clear spot of the floor.

Comet scooped out a wingful of the stones he had been digging out. "Look at these! They are crushed from that huge stone! How else could Rainbow Dash survived?"

"I don't understand what you're saying," Twilight said as she and the other joined in digging half-heartedly.

"That 'stone' poking Rainbow Dash was actually Blu's horn! I thought she couldn't teleport, but she must have when she saw Rainbow Dash in danger."

"But how does Blu getting buried have anything to do with me not getting hurt?"

Comet stopped digging to look at Rainbow Dash, frustrated. "She used her preserve spell on you!"

Spike and the other ponies became wide-eyed at Comet's declaration. What other explanation could there be?! They jumped back into digging with a new sense of urgency.

"There!" Pinkie pointed to the tip of a blue horn she had uncovered. "Does this mean I win?"

Comet didn't even spare Pinkie a glance. The horn was glowing, so Blu must have been using the preserve spell on herself, which was good, but she wouldn't be able to keep it going for long.

He scooped aside another wingful of stones, uncovering Blu's head. Her eyes were closed, her breathing harsh.

"Hurry!" Comet cried. "She can't hold it much longer!"

The remaining stones glowed purple and rose as Twilight levitated them up and away from Blu. Comet jumped to Blu's side and gently shook her.

Blu's eyes slowly opened. When she saw Comet standing over her, she smiled, the glowing of her horn fading.

"I was looking for you," Blu whispered.

Comet wrapped her in a gentle hug. "Are you alright?"

"I might've overdone it again."

Comet cradled Blu in his hooves. He flew her out of the rubble, and laid her on the floor. Blu's eyelids began to drift shut, then widened.

"Rainbow Dash, is she okay?"

Rainbow Dash flew up to hover over Comet and Blu. "Not a scratch."

"Good, I was worried..." Blu closed her eyes.

"Let's get her back to my castle," Twilight said. "Do you need some help carrying her?"

Comet picked Blu back up. "I've got her. I am never leaving her again."

"Does that mean you'll be leaving Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked sadly.

"No, we're staying," Comet said emphatically. "I've never felt so at home anywhere else. Blu and I will find a place to live, maybe we'll open a book repair shop or something. Blu will like that."

"Until then, you can stay at my castle," Twilight said.

Comet resisted the urge to bow. "Thanks."

Spike and the ponies started to leave, but Applejack stopped.

"What about the timber wolf?"

Twilight turned. "What about it?"

"It's escaped Everfree twice now. Once it pulls itself together, what's to keep it from escaping again?"

"It won't be a problem," Fluttershy said.

Everypony turned to the pegasus with raised eyebrows.

Fluttershy held out her hooves. In them was a miniature timber wolf of splinters of wood and crushed twigs. It looked at them and gave a tiny growl.

"I found him when we were digging out Blu," Fluttershy explained. "I've named him Tim, and I will take him home with me."

"Uh... timber wolves are dangerous," Rainbow Dash reminded her.

Fluttershy held Tim close. "But he's practically a baby at this size! I'll show him how nice it is to be good."

The ponies looked at each other and shrugged. If Fluttershy wanted to adopt the little timber wolf, who were they to stop her?

"Just try to keep, er... Tim away from wood," Twilight said.

Fluttershy nodded, happily rocking her new pet.

As the group left the cave and headed back to Ponyville, Comet couldn't stop smiling. Finally, for the first time in years, he was truly happy. Better yet, he and Blu had a home.

"Home," Comet murmured. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
